Holding on
by CFCfan1
Summary: Sad one-shot involving character death. Please read and please review!


**So I was watching this really sad episode of one of my favorite older shows in which something like this happened, and I wanted to write about it. It is very sad. Tell me what you think. **

"_Today former President Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III's body will be laid to rest after laying in state in the Capitol Rotunda for three days. His entire family will be there to mourn his passing, and the prayers and thoughts of all of the country is with them,"_

Karen was the first to speak. She slowly walked up to the front of the church and stood above everyone else. She looked down at everyone and took a deep breath, doing her best not to cry.

"My dad loved this country. It was always his dream to do all he could to make it a better place. Growing up he always taught me and my brothers to do the right thing, even if it wasn't what we wanted to do. He was able to do so much good as President for eight years. In those eight years, through the exhausted look in his eyes, I saw so much joy for what he was doing. When he was done, he focused entirely on me and my brothers. He had always been busy when Gerry and I were younger, and he made up for it when he was done. He went to every event we had, and he was always in the front row. You all saw him as a great leader, I saw him as a great father. While he has been out of office for a while now, I know that those eight years were some of the best he had ever lived. Standing up here today, I just want us all to remember how great he was, and how much he did to put others before himself. He was a great father, husband, and friend to many, and I know we will all miss him for the rest of our days," She said and stepped down when she was finished. She went and sat down next to Mellie, who was also trying her hardest not to cry.

"Next to speak will be Cyrus Beene," The minister said. With some help up to the podium Cyrus stood looking at the crowd.

"From the moment I met Fitz, I knew he was destined to be great. He had so much drive and passion about what he was doing, and what his overall goals were. Politics is dirty, and scary sometimes, but Fitz worked through that and did his best to make it something to look up to again. With his time as President, he was able to bring back faith in our government. He was a great leader to us all, but to me he was a great friend. He was there for me through all of my ups and downs. He stood by me when he found out things few other people knew about me, and his commitment and friendship never waivered. He was a man who would not give up his morals for politics, and that is what made him the great man that he was." Cyrus finished. Everyone in the audience was crying by now.

"The next and final person to speak will be Mrs. Grant," The minister said as she made her way up to the podium.

"First I want to thank you all for being here today. I know it would mean so much to Fitz to know how much he meant to all of you. When I met Fitz, it was love at first sight. I tried my best to keep my feelings invisible, but I didn't do a very good job at it. I always told him that the Grant charm and smile could break down any defense someone had. We were married for thirty-nine years, and I wouldn't take back any moment of it; the highs and the lows, the fights, and the fun. In those years I was able to see every side of him. I got to see him at his best and sometimes at his worst. When he was with all his children he was happier than ever. Family meant everything to him. They were always put first no matter what other things he had on his plate. I have loved him from the moment I met him, and just because he is gone doesn't mean I will stop. He was a great man, one that I was lucky to love and lucky to call my husband. Fitz, I love you with all of my heart…forever," She whispered the last part and was helped back to her seat. She sat down and as the pastor started speaking again she kept thinking of him and all they had been through together.

When the service was over she was the first led out the door by the Marines who carried the coffin. She got into a limo and everyone else in the family filed in behind her as they went to where he was to be buried, which was at his Presidential library, which wasn't more than ten miles from the ranch. Through the ceremony all spilled tears and as his coffin was lowered everyone said their final goodbyes. Family, including Cyrus and James and their daughter Emily headed back to the ranch for some time alone, away from the press.

"To Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III," Gerry said raising a glass. Everyone raised a glass and took a sip. After the toast Cyrus walked over to the widow.

"How are you holding up?" He asked.

"Better than expected…I'm glad Mellie was able to come," Olivia said seriously.

"While she has been in the hospital lately, she made sure she was here for this. Their marriage may not have worked out, but they still cared about each other." He said sitting next to her.

"I miss him Cy…" She whispered.

"Me too…I am a year older than him…this makes me fell like I am next," He said seriously.

"You are pretty old," Olivia said trying to lighten up.

"Yeah that's what James and Emily keep telling me," He said with a small laugh. "The fact that I am still mobile at 91, tells me that I might be ok," He finished.

"Are you guys staying the night?" She asked seriously.

"Yeah, Emily and Mark have a room and so do James and I at the Marriott," He said seriously.

"Ok…good. We need to have breakfast before you leave," She said giving him a look.

"Yes ma'am," He said looking up. Emily and her husband Mark came up to say goodbye to Olivia and James hinted at Cyrus that he was ready to leave. "I'll call you in the morning," He said standing up and she nodded. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and turned to leave. He stopped though and turned back to her. "He loved you more than anything, never forget that," He said and tears started to fall again as Cyrus left. Karen and Gerry sat with their brother James, and half sisters, Andrea, and Charlotte at a table talking. Mellie was walking past Olivia to the table as she stood up. Mellie being a year younger than Fitz was also looking her age.

"When he was shot I asked you what you would do without him. I guess it took us forty years to find out," She said sadly. "I just want you to know Olivia…I know I have told you this before…through all you and I went through regarding Fitz, I am so happy he found you. You two belonged together," She said giving Olivia a hug. They walked over to the kids and sat there talking for a while before Olivia decided it was time for her to go to bed. They all said goodnight and went to their separate rooms.

Olivia got in bed and look over to where Fitz usually slept. The tears came again, as this was the first night in this bed without him. She had been in Washington while he lay in state, and so she hadn't been back to the ranch over night yet. The king size bed felt way too big without him. She pulled his pillow over to her and when she smelled it she couldn't stop crying. It smelled just like him. She held it to her trying to hold onto any part of him she could. She held on until she fell asleep, hoping that the next day would be better than the last. She did that every night for the next few years, until she was finally able to join him again in a place they where they would always be together.

**The End…just FYI I cried as I wrote this…**


End file.
